


Forgive Me Friend

by LadyLazuli97



Series: Three scenes that broke my heart on S4 but what if it's Glimmadora [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bow is the best, F/F, Guilt, Horde Prime ship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Catra, Jealousy, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli97/pseuds/LadyLazuli97
Summary: The sword is broken, but Bow makes Adora see that she doesn't need it.Meanwhile, Glimmer talks with Catra about her relationship with Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Three scenes that broke my heart on S4 but what if it's Glimmadora [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566235
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Forgive Me Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Make sure you have read the first two parts of this series! :3 Thank you ❤

Adora walked out of the Crystal Castle slowly, hugging herself. A few moments ago, when the magical energy of the Heart of Etheria had been channeled through her, it had been as if she were running fire through her veins instead of blood. Besides, she had used all her strength to keep the sword down. She was tired, it hurt to move her arms and felt her head was going to explode. Now she felt a burning sensation all over my body. For some strange reason, her hair had been freed from her ponytail, and the wound on her head hurt even more than the day she had obtained it. Besides this, she had no visible wound, but she felt so much pain that she really wanted to take a nap at least...  
Upon leaving Crystal Castle, she looked up to see the stars. Now that they were out of Despondos, the sky was filled with thousands of small bright lights on a background of blue and purple tones. It would have been a really beautiful scene... If it weren't for a fleet of space ships, very different from Mara's, flying over the planet.  
Well, it was clear that she wouldn't be able to take a nap.

* * *

She didn't know how, but Adora advanced outside the Whispering Woods. She didn't know where to go or what to do, so she had made her way to the Fright Zone. After all, it was there that she had sent Bow, Entrapta and Swift Wind. With a little luck they would have found Glimmer, and they could start planning what the next step would be. Maybe Glimmer wasn't so mad at her... Adora just hoped the queen was fine.  
Walking between the dunes of the arid zone between the Whispering Woods and the Fright Zone was a torture with all the pain she was feeling, so she allowed herself to pause a moment to see the sky, high on one of the dunes. The ships were still ruining the view, but the stars were anyway impressive. If all went well, she would love to lie down and stargazing in the garden of the castle with Glimmer...  
"Adora" she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
The girl turned and saw Bow. She almost let out a laugh of relief when she saw that the boy was fine. She came down from the dune as fast as she could and threw herself into his arms. She allowed herself to close her eyes and lay her face for a moment on his friend's shoulder. Bow sighed, relieved. Apparently, he had been worried about her too. While there, in Bow's arms, she suddenly felt very fragile. She had to tell him...  
Adora separated from him. She saw Bow open his mouth to tell her something, but she came forward.  
“She-Ra’s gone” she said, in a shaky voice “The Sword is broken”  
Now that she said it out loud, the weight of truth seemed to hit her at last. She finally realized... what were they going to do without She-Ra? She was the key to winning the war, and now...  
Bow had been speechless, staring at her. Adora didn't know what else to tell him now. She was about to murmur an apology when Bow finally spoke.  
"They took her"  
Adora didn't immediately understand. Bow looked at the ships in the sky, and clarified "They took Glimmer"  
The girl felt Bow's words stab her in the heart. She felt that her legs gave way under her weight, and she would have fallen to the ground on her knees had it not been because Bow caught her. Both were kneeling, facing each other. Adora didn't dare to look at him. She was shaking and had trouble breathing, and felt a strong pressure in her chest.  
They had taken Glimmer? Her glimmer? But how?  
"I'm sorry" Bow said, in a broken voice "I couldn't arrive on time... They took her along with Hordak"  
She didn't say anything. She was shocked by the news. Her breathing accelerated and that was when Bow hugged her again, very strong. Adora began to cry on the boy's shoulder. What was she supposed to do now? The owners of those ships had taken her girlfriend and she no longer had the powers of She-Ra.  
"Adora, you have to calm down" Bow soothed, although he had also started crying "We're gonna do this... Glimmer will be fine, but we have to calm down"  
"How? How am I gonna do it?" Adora gasped, looking him in the eye "I'm not She-Ra anymore! I can't do anything… The Rebellion needs me and now I'm completely useless!”  
"Of course not! Adora...”  
“Open your eyes, Bow! What am I now? Just a simple soldier... Glimmer needs me and I can't help her. She was right… After all, I did ruin everything”  
“Then are you gonna give up? Adora, you don't need to be She-Ra to be useful to the Rebellion. I don't have powers! Do you think I'm useless?”  
“No, no! That’s not what…”  
“Then you don't need them either! You're Adora! Before being She-Ra, you were the best soldier that the Horde had in their army! And you did it without powers!”  
“But they have technology that we don't even understand! I can't just... hit their ships, huh?”  
“Hey, listen to me… I know you can do anything. And I'll be by your side at all times. Me and the rest of the princesses aren't gonna leave you alone”  
"What will happen when they find out that She-Ra's gone?"  
“She-Ra's not all that you are. We don't love you because you're She-Ra, we love you because you're Adora. I don't care about She-Ra, okay? And if the others don't want to see how wonderful Adora is, then I suppose the two of us alone will have to face the Horde, without magic. I'm not gonna leave you alone, do you understand?"  
Adora nodded. However, she still had one more concern “And Glimmer…? Do you think Glimmer doesn't care?”  
"What do you mean?"  
"Glimmer. I'm no longer She-Ra… I'm not the powerful hero she deserves”  
"But you are! You are brave, strong and loyal. The only difference is that now you will keep your normal height”  
Adora giggled. Bow ruffled her hair affectionately and comforted “I know that Glimmer loves you for who you are, not because you’re She-Ra or one of the First Ones. Besides, she sure already understood that after all of the Heart of Etheria it was a bad idea”  
“Well, that doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to say that I was right, I just want to get my girlfriend back... And you're right. Being She-Ra is not my destiny, but that won't prevent me from saving Etheria. I'll be strong, and I'll do my best”  
"That's my girl"  
Bow stood up and offered his hands to help her up. Adora took them and stood up too. There was no time to lament. Those idiots had dared to take their girlfriend, and she was going to make them pay.  
"So!" Bow exclaimed, smiling a little "What are we gonna do?"  
"We're going to get Glimmer back" Adora replied, with a confident smile "And we're going to save the universe"

* * *

The view from the ship's window was beautiful. She could see Etheria with its moons around, with a background full of stars and cosmic colors.  
It would have been a nice sight if it weren't for the current situation.  
Glimmer hadn't stopped crying from the moment she entered that room. Because yes, it wasn't exactly a cell, it looked like a normal room: Maybe it was. However, they had locked the door from outside. Well, so this is how prisoners felt on Bright Moon.  
She felt so bad about herself… She was realizing how horrible she had behaved, and it had been a very hard blow to know that now the entire Horde Prime army was there because of her. Why the hell hadn't she heard Adora?!  
Adora...  
Just thinking about her, Glimmer began to cry louder. It had already happened several times in the last hours. When she began to calm down, she thought about Adora again and began to cry again.  
"Please! I beg you! Can you shut the fuck up?”  
Glimmer frowned. Of all the people she could get trapped in an enemy ship.... Catra? Really?! Well, that was probably her punishment for everything she had done in recent weeks.  
“You already have me fed up” Catra continued “Don't be so sensitive, Sparkles. It could be much worse”  
“Worse than being with you? I don't think so” Glimmer replied.  
Catra was lying on her own bed, very similar to the ones they had in the Fright Zone, because they were really hard. Glimmer wiped her tears. Well, maybe the other girl was right. She couldn't cry forever.  
"Hey, and... Thanks for saving me there" Glimmer said  
"Don't even mention it" Catra replied, staring at the ceiling.  
"I would like to know why you did it... You didn't have to do it"  
“I don't know, I just did it and that's it. I couldn't let Horde Prime destroy Etheria just like that. There are… important people down there, right?”  
Oh no. Glimmer felt her eyes fill with tears again. Catra also seemed to notice, because she sat up and exclaimed "That's enough Sparkles! Not again!"  
"I'm sorry" Glimmer murmured.  
“Besides… I guess I owed you one. You could kill me and you didn't”  
“Don't feel so lucky. That was because I had to stop the weapon”  
Glimmer smiled for Catra to understood that it was a joke. The girl, however, remained serious.  
"Ah yes... What was that all about?" she asked  
“Well, the whole planet is a super weapon that hadn't been activated because one of the princesses wasn't connected with her Runestone. The problem was that, if activated, the entire pane could be destroyed, which obviously didn't happen, but brought us back to this... dimension with stars or whatever”  
“One of the princesses… Wait! Are you talking about Scorpia?!”  
Glimmer nodded. Catra was now completely interested in the conversation. Her ears had risen and her tail moved from side to side.  
"Are you telling me that now Scorpia has princess powers?" she insisted  
"Yes. Pretty impressive, actually” Glimmer replied.  
"Don't you get tired of stealing from my friends?!"  
“Hey, I didn't do anything! Scorpia came to Bright Moon to ask for help to save... Wait a minute! You sent Entrapta to Beast Island!”  
"So? Entrapta tried to prevent Hordak from activating the portal. She betrayed us”  
"The world could've been destroyed by that!"  
"Isn't that the same thing that would happen if you activated the weapon?"  
Glimmer couldn't answer. Catra let out one of her odious giggles and commented, "I think you and I are the same, eh Sparkles?"  
“I have nothing to do with you. You are mean and hateful and you don't mind hurting others in order to get what you want”  
 _‘Isn't that what you did to Adora?’_ a voice in her head murmured  
"Well, I think that doesn't matter now, doesn't it?" Catra said, leaning her back on the wall "Now we're here. Together, like it or not. So, let's make the rest of our lives here not so unpleasant”  
"Are you joking? We have to escape!” Glimmer exclaimed  
Catra, however, giggled and replied "Escape? How? We are in space and you ran out of powers! The best we can do is obey Horde Prime and so maybe he won't kill us”  
"We have to fight him"  
"Fight him? Have you noticed how huge his army is? It would annihilate us in a heartbeat”  
"Maybe this is easy for you, but I won't be a Horde soldier"  
"Whatever. Have fun dying”  
No, that was definitely not an option. Glimmer was never going to be part of the Horde. She would rather die than join the side that took her parents away...  
Suddenly, it was as if a wild fire was burning inside her. Glimmer stood up and jumped on Catra, who couldn't react in time. Glimmer punched her in the face. Catra asked nothing, just continued the fight. The queen had never fought without magic, and it showed. Catra, on the other hand, was a master in this. Soon she had made Glimmer several scratches and had her immobilized on the floor.  
"Why the fuck did you do that?" Catra asked. Glimmer could see that Catra‘s teeth were full of blood, probably from some of the blows received  
"You kill my mother!" Glimmer shouted, trying to break free to continue hitting her  
"What?"  
"Shut up!" someone exclaimed from outside, hitting the door so hard that made them startle  
Catra growled and let Glimmer free. The queen touched her cheek and felt it wet. Catra had scratched her and now she was bleeding.  
"My mom died and it's your fault" Glimmer hissed, struggling not fight the girl again. It was better not to piss off those guards.  
"You're wrong. I had nothing to do with it" Catra replied  
“Mom died when you activated the portal! It's your fault!"  
"Hey, it's not my fault that Adora didn't save her"  
Glimmer tried to punch her again, but Catra pushed her back.  
"Calm down, or those clones are going to get very angry"  
"I'm very angry!"  
"Shut up!"  
They could see the shadow of one of the guards under the door. Glimmer and Catra didn't say a half word until they saw that shadow move away. Both sighed.  
"Look, I'm sorry about your mom" Catra said, with a grunt "It was nothing against her"  
“Don't you dare blame Adora for this. You caused it”  
"If you say so"  
"Don't you dare blame Adora for what happened because it's not her fault! Do you understand?"  
"Yeah, sure! Damn, just calm down"  
Glimmer felt many emotions at that time. She hated being with Catra. She would give anything to have some power to be able to teleport away from her.  
"Please tell me you're not gonna start crying again" Catra grunted, hugging her knees against her chest.  
"Leave me alone" Glimmer demanded, wiping away tears before they overflowed.  
"Okay, something happens with Adora, right? Down there you said she was right, and now you get more grumpy than usual when I mentioned her"  
"That's none of your business"  
Catra growled and stretched her legs again. Her tail waved, but she stopped it with her hand while saying "Look, we're gonna be here for a long time, so you better let it out so you can stop crying once and for all"  
This time it was Glimmer who hugged her knees against her chest. Yes, she wanted to talk to someone about that, but with Catra...?  
"Look, I'm really sorry about your mom. But what can I say? I didn't specifically plan for that to happen. Everything is valid. It's a war after all" Catra concluded. This time her voice was more sincere. It wasn't exactly an apology, but it was better than nothing.  
Glimmer sighed. Well, it wasn't like she had many options.  
"Adora warned me that I shouldn't use the Heart of Etheria, but I didn't listen to her. She said it was very dangerous, but I still did it and now we are here"  
"I get it" Catra murmured, lowering her ears "It's so annoying that she's always right!"  
"Maybe that's why I should have listened..."  
"And you're worried about that?"  
"I'm worried because when the Heart was activated... Well, that hurt a lot. Adora was the piece that channeled all the magical energy. I worry that so much energy through her has hurt her bad. I just... would like to know if she's alright"  
Glimmer could see that Catra's face reflected a lot of concern. What the hell was that? Catra had tried to kill Adora many times and suddenly worried about her? Please...  
"I'm sure she's fine. She's the wonderful She-Ra after all" Catra finally replied, hostile  
"And if she's not? And if all that energy kille-?"  
"She's fine. If we get out of here alive, you'll be able to come back to her and the Heart Boy and be the ‘best friends troop’ again or whatever"  
"After how I treated them, I don't know if they want to talk to me again..."  
"Ahhh I see! The children fought! Double Trouble did a good job in separating you all, huh?"  
"That was your idea too? Damn, how are you such a nightmare?  
Catra simply shrugged. Well, Glimmer couldn't hit Catra for all the bad things she had done, or she would never end.  
"Anyway, not everything was Double Trouble merit. I told them many horrible things of my own. Especially to Adora... I hope she forgive me"  
"Please, it's Adora. Don't be scared if she cried, she's always been a weeping loser"  
"I know you don't understand, but I really broke her heart. I was really a terrible girlfriend..."  
Catra jumped from her place so suddenly that Glimmer got scared and let out a gasp. The girl looked at her with a frown, and even her hair had bristled.  
"What did you say?" Catra asked  
"I... broke her heart?"  
"No, not that! Adora is your girlfriend?!"  
"Yes. Well, I think so... I'm not sure. I broke up with her, but she said it didn't count because she didn't agree... Honestly, I can't believe that you Horde soldiers don't know what a relationship is like..."  
"ADORA IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"  
"I guess... If she still loves me after what I did"  
Catra took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair to straighten it again. She cleared her throat before saying "How did that happen?"  
"Adora and me? Well, we just... confess how we felt" Glimmer explained "But yesterday I wanted to broke up with her after she didn't agree to follow my plan. It was stupid, but-"  
"What did Adora tell you when all this started?"  
"Well, she said she wasn't sure how she felt about me because she never felt anything like that before, but when she joined the Rebellion and-"  
"Enough"  
"But you asked..."  
"Enough. When did this happen?"  
Glimmer raised an eyebrow. Catra seemed very focused on maintaining her composure. Was Catra jeal-? No, she couldn't be. Right?  
"One day, one of your soldiers hurt her in a fight" Glimmer related "They give her a very ugly wound in her head, so I offered to cut her hair to take care of the wound and-"  
"Adora let you cut her hair?!"  
"Yes... I gave her a sidecut"  
"A sidecut? She never left me... I mean, when I got my undercut, she said she was never gonna get a haircut like that"  
"Well, if in the Horde you do it with knives, it would also scare me. Anyway, while that happened, we talked about how we felt and in the end it just happened. Boom! Girlfriends"  
Catra took a deep breath, still with a frown and said "And you broke up with her because she didn't follow your plan?"  
"Yes... I told her that if she didn't learn how to use the Heart of Etheria we gonna broke up. I told her that she was the worst She-Ra in history... Not to mention that in previous days I told her that she was jealous because she was no longer Shadow Weaver's favorite, that the Rebellion was much better without her, that she always ruined everything and... I blamed her for my mother's death"  
Catra looked at her for a few seconds, very surprised, and then declared "You're the worst girlfriend ever, Sparkles"  
"I know"  
"But you aren't wrong at all. Adora should listen more to people before declaring what is right or wrong"  
"But in the end, she was right..."  
"Bullshit. If it hadn't been for your attempt to use the superweapon, I would have defeated your entire army today. What would Adora do? She was going to face the entire Horde with her ridiculous sword? Please. She always wants be the hero but she can't do anything without her powers "  
"I thought she was Force Captain-"  
"Because she was Shadow Weaver's favorite! I can defeat her with a hand tied behind my back. Adora is weak. Even having all the power, she wasn't dare to use it. And she didn't want you to use it because of course, she is the only one who can be the hero"  
Glimmer felt some peace of mind when she heard that someone was finally on her side... But come on, it was Catra who was talking!  
"No. I trust Adora" Glimmer said "She just wanted to protect me"  
"That's why she didn't let you fight anymore?"  
"She cares about me. I'm going to fix things with her. I love her"  
"Fine, okay... And if she doesn't want to?"  
"I don't think so... I mean, she didn't accept our breakup"  
"You know how Adora is. She said that in the heat of the moment, but sure after turning it around and around in her head she finally accepted that you didn't love her anymore. You know that's how she is"  
"But I still love her!"  
"What if Adora don't think the same thing?"  
Glimmer felt he was short of breath.  
"If I know Adora well, I assure you that she already accepted that your little relationship is over" Catra continued   
"Well, then I have to fix things! I'm going to apologize and it's going to be as if nothing had happened"  
"You think it's a good idea? You said a lot of hurtful things, didn't you? You made her cry. Again, you know very well what Adora is like. She's going to think you want to go back to her for pity, just to make her feel good"  
Shit. Catra was right. Adora was so... Adora. The things Catra said made perfect sense. She had destroyed her relationship with Adora, and she probably didn't want to know anything about Glimmer.  
No, Adora wasn't like that...  
"Oh, and you sure told her you didn't want to see her anymore!" Catra added, playing with her hair "Adora is going to do her best to get away from you. If she comes to rescue you, she will surely tear down that door but let the Heart Boy take care of the rest. You know what she is like. She won't want to talk to you anymore. Adora is so noble... she won't do it because you hurt her, she'll do it because she won't want to bother you, because now she thinks you hate her or something like that. You know I'm right"  
Glimmer let a couple of tears run down her cheeks. She didn't want to lose Adora, but everything Catra was saying was so true... After all, Catra knew her very well.  
"What I am gonna do?" Glimmer said, running her hands through her hair  
"Let her alone" Catra demanded, with a smile  
"What?"  
"Hey, if she doesn't want to come back with you, you must leave her alone"  
"But what if she wants to?"  
"Listen, your majesty... Adora tried desperately to be your hero, and you rejected her by telling her she was ruining everything. Do you really think she wanna come back?"  
Glimmer was speechless. Catra shrugged and continued "Adora's like that. It doesn't matter what she feels for you... If you hurt her, she may keep talking to you, get along with you, but she will never trust you again in the same way. So, be your girlfriend again? I highly doubt it"  
The queen felt that someone pressed her heart. No, she didn't want to lose Adora. She really loved the warrior, she couldn't accept losing her like that, because of a stupid whim...  
"Adora will come to rescue me" Glimmer sobbed "And everything will be fine between us"  
"Yeah, sure. If the super weapon didn't kill her..." Catra murmured, before getting back on her bed  
Glimmer stayed on the floor, with a cold sweat. She was going to wait for Adora. And if the worst had happened... She hoped Adora had at least forgiven her.

**Author's Note:**

> Was Catra jealous? Of course! lol   
> Now Glimmer doubts everything that will happen with Adora. That may be a problem when she see her again... But we will never know because this is the last chapter of this series!  
> Okay okay... I may write about what happens next, but it will no longer be part of this series because well... it will no longer be a scene from S4 lol  
> Thank you for reading! :3 Eat your veggies


End file.
